


Brazen

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con References, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, lots of different characters and pairings, check the tags and chapter titles.  Some porn, some angst, some crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cain/Deimos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [the_nerd_word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/gifts), [Nothing_but_the_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/gifts), [NoiraKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [coreaneggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/gifts), [tulioandesmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/gifts).



“Myshonok?” Cain said against his shoulder, but Deimos wouldn’t answer, pushed all the way to the edge of the bed. Cain reached for him, but Deimos curled tighter, pretending at sleep.  So Cain got his shit and left. Should never have fucked Deimos one last time anyway. He didn’t know yet if he was going to fuck the new navigator or not, but it was Deimos’ own fault to think he could ask for that. Navigators didn’t mean anything anyway, shouldn’t have mattered if he fucked the new one or not.

* * *

Deimos lay curled facing the wall, listening to Cain go, pretending to sleep. All he’d ever wanted from Cain was a lie, just a simple, easy lie. _You’re the only one._ Not so much to ask, not when Cain asked for so much more, not when it didn’t even have to be true. _That’s not how it works, Myshonok._ There would always be a new navigator for Cain to fuck, and Deimos would never get so much as a sweet lie to pretend with, because that was how it worked. Cain took and never gave, that was all.


	2. Cain/Deimos

Sacha woke up with little Aleks huddled in his bed, the third time that week. They were old enough now they’d both be kicked out of the orphanage and shipped off to the military if they were caught, but Aleks couldn’t sleep through the nightmares otherwise. They all had nightmares, or they wouldn’t have been in the orphanage in the first place, but at least Sacha could do something about Aleks’. Not enough, it would never be the same as going home, but he could let Aleks pretend it could be.

* * *

Aleks couldn’t remember the first time he’d climbed in Sacha’s bed. Maybe it had been the first night, when he’d heard Sacha crying three beds away, stiff and hostile when Aleks went to sit with him, but they were the only ones from the old neighborhood at the orphanage. They’d never really spoken at home, but things were different here, they could both see that the first day. Sacha had pulled him to lay down, quiet with someone else’s nightmares to hear about instead of his own.

* * *

They didn’t talk about things in the morning, never talked about things at all, not with Sacha all restless muscle and Aleks’ voice broken and shattered. But Aleks’ throat still worked even if there was no voice left in it, and Sacha bit his own knuckles to keep quiet when Aleks finally followed him to the bathroom in the middle of the night and dropped to his knees. Aleks had never done it before, but then neither had Sacha, and it didn’t matter so long as they didn’t have to talk about it.


	3. Cain/Deimos

Deimos set the table as Cain came in, stiff and moving slowly since he’d taken the new job. He sat heavily as Deimos moved around him, watching him favor his stiff shoulder, and opened a beer for him. Cain took it without a word, shrugging Deimos’ hands off his sore shoulder. But he tilted his face back after his first drink, letting Deimos bow down to him and kiss, tasting like beer and home. “Missed you today, Myshonok,” Cain said, reaching up to thread his fingers through Deimos’ hair.

* * *

“Myshonok.  Dishes’ll still be there in the morning, come to bed,” Cain demanded, coming up to press him against the sink. Deimos gave him a half smile over his shoulder, flicking hair out of his eyes as he turned back to the dishes. “Deimos. Get your ass to bed this fucking second or I’ll fuck you over the kitchen counter,” Cain said against his neck, not waiting for an answer before reaching around to undo the button of Deimos’ jeans, both of them already hard and not even interested in bed.


	4. Deimos/Abel/tentacles

Deimos brushed his fingers across the back of Abel’s neck, watching pale hair stand up on end in the cool air. “Bering and Cain, you’re only a tool for them,” Deimos said, leaning in to whisper against the navigator’s ear. “Just something to be used and thrown away, but we’re different.” Abel finally twisted to look at him then, his eyes going big. “We?” the navigator whispered, and Deimos began to slowly loosen his tentacles from where he’d kept them hidden all these months, waiting for this.


	5. Deimos/Encke

“Fuck,” Encke breathed as Deimos hooked a leg up over his shoulder, his other pinned by Encke’s weight but spread wider. Encke’s fingers dug into the back of his knee, crushing him into the mattress with Deimos’ leaking cock hot between them until they were both coming hard, Deimos gasping at the hot thick pulses of Encke’s cock in him. He pushed himself up to leave right after. “Deimos,” Encke said, catching Deimos’ wrist and pulling him back down. “Stay. Keeler’ll want to try that too.”


	6. Cain/Deimos

He’d have been fucking beautiful, if it wasn’t for all the fucking scars. Cain straddled him, pinning Deimos’ hands over his head as he sank down on Deimos’ cock in one stroke. It fucking hurt, but what didn’t, and Cain tightened his grip on Deimos’ wrists to make it hurt for him too. He kept Deimos there with one hand and fucked himself, Deimos trying to push himself up for a kiss or anything, desperate and silent, Cain watching him beg for it.  Deimos closed his eyes, almost beautiful.

* * *

Cain dug his fingers into Deimos’ shoulders as he came, splattering it across the little fighter’s chest and cheek, stroking himself through the last shocks of it. Deimos lay there panting with how close he’d been, but Deimos knew better than to grab after him as Cain climbed off, Deimos’ still-hard cock sliding out of him, slick and leaking from getting so close without coming. Cain smirked and leaned down to lick come off Deimos’ belly, watching him shiver and beg for it without saying a word.


	7. Cain/Deimos/airvent

“You got your orders?” Sacha asked, grinning down at him as Aleks twisted the letter in his hands. “It’ll be fucking awesome, I’d ship out with you if I were old enough,” he said, and passed Aleks his cigarette. “Kill some fucking aliens for me til I get there.” Aleks took a guilty drag of it, glancing back into the house for his mother. “You still got time to mess around before you go play soldier?” Sacha asked, sly and dangerous, and Aleks had never been able to say no to cousin Sacha.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck, Deimos just kept getting better at giving head, even if it had to be this way, Cain standing with his cock pressed between the pried apart bars of the airvent, good enough for a quickie with Deimos and his sweet whore’s mouth the next room over. Just a knock on the wall and an easy blow waiting for Abel to get back from the lab, Deimos’ mouth and Abel’s ass both in the same night everything he could have fucking asked for until the door opened right in the middle of it. “Cain?” Abel asked from the doorway, his voice sounding strangled. “Why are you fucking the airvent?”


	9. Praxis/Abel

Praxis leaned heavily against the wall of the shower, eye squeezed shut tightly as he leaned his face into the stinging water. Just one finger, just to see what the pressure of the real thing would be like, not too much to try alone, trying not to think about who he wanted to be doing it to him as he stroked his cock and bit his lip. “Fuck, Abel,” he gasped as he came, hard and thick between his own fingers. “Praxis?” Ethos called from the other side of the door. “You ok?”


	10. Cain/Deimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two of these are Deimos POV set within Nothing/Basic, the third is set just after Basic, when Cain and Deimos are first stationed together after basic training.

“The fuck happened to you?” Nine demanded. Thirty sat gingerly, careful of his new stitches. Nine would see those later, but there was no missing the new cut across his jaw. Thirty licked at the open edge of it.

“Nothing,” he said.

“Eleven showed up to medical with a big fucking hole in his gut,” Nine said, lighting a cigarette and looking across the mess to where Eight sat.

“I know,” Thirty said, smiling at Eight’s glare.

“What other nothing you know about?” Nine asked, still watching Eight.

* * *

“You’re so fucking skinny,” Nine slurred, pressing his callused hands to Thirty’s thighs.

They were both too fucking drunk, but it didn’t matter, last night of basic, a bottle of vodka and an empty storage locker, out as Six and Seven. Thirty twisted his fingers in Nine’s hair, riding him hard and watching him.

“Fuck—Thirty, fuck—“ Nine gasped as he came, biting hard into Thirty’s shoulder.

“It’s Aleks,” Thirty said after, lying on the cold floor next to him.

“Sacha,” Nine said to the dark.

* * *

“Sacha?” Aleks whispered, watching him get out of bed.

Sacha didn’t answer, just pulled his clothes on from the floor, leaving Aleks alone. Aleks reached for him, flinching back too late as Sacha backhanded him across the face.

“Sacha?” he tried again, watching as Sacha pulled on his shirt. Only a glare this time, different than his usual, harder, distant.

“Don’t call me that. Not ever again, Myshonok,” Sacha snapped. Aleks nodded, holding his stinging cheek as Cain closed the door between them.


	11. Deimos/Abel Negotiatio ch18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this was going to be some light n fluffy Abel/Deimos flirting for bilairysballs, but then it turned into creepy Deimos POV of [ch18 of Negotiation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501184/chapters/879910) because tumblr is apparently doing sadfeels tonight. Context/reminder, this is set after Cain rapes Abel, Deimos knows and is taking advantage of Abel so that Cain can find out later and get angry with Abel. D:

It was only supposed to happen once.

The navigator was too pretty, he thought, would never have lasted a day in basic.  Only lasted a few weeks on station.  Deimos followed him back from medical, watching his narrow shoulders hunch as he hurried for the elevator, flinching away from everyone.  An easy target, so easy, so breakable.  So broken, all of Cain’s navigators were.

Deimos watched him from the corner of his eye in the empty lift, Abel trying not to fidget, trying to stand up straight and look brave and confident and failing miserably.  

He trailed his fingers over Abel’s jaw, cold and light.  Abel shivered, afraid of him, afraid of Cain, beautiful and as broken as Cain had been in basic and even if Deimos couldn’t see all of it now, he’d find the tattered edges and throbbing center of whatever Cain had done to Abel before the end of the night.  Deimos tilted his face up, waiting, for Abel to play into it, waiting for Abel to finally break Cain’s fixation on him, all his false concern and coddling.  

What Cain hadn’t managed to do himself, Deimos would make Abel do, finally drive them apart.

He watched Abel beg for it, and catch himself, breaking and pulling himself back together as Deimos fucked him, still soft and sweet and needy despite everything Cain had done to him and would do to him when he found out about this.  Deimos lay against Abel’s skinny chest afterwards, listening to his heart beat, imagining how thready and fast it would sound when Cain pressed his hands to Abel’s thin neck and squeezed, letting Abel curl against him, fascinated despite himself with Abel’s naivete.

It was only supposed to happen once, but Deimos found himself pulled back every night, listening to Abel’s heartbeat.


	12. Deimos/Keeler

“Deimos?” Keeler whispered. He shouldn’t have been down there, on the fighter’s level at night, but it had seemed worth it when he slipped out of quarters. Had seemed worth it when Deimos’ fingers had grazed his earlier, grey eyes and a cool smile, a whisper and a promise.

Keeler startled at the whisper of footsteps, turning to find Deimos at his elbow, appearing out of nowhere.

“Lieutenant,” Deimos rasped, reaching up to put a small hand in Keeler’s long hair, pulling him down for a kiss.


	13. Bering/frame

“You naughty minx,” the man murmured, taking the picture frame firmly in hand, gazing intently at it.

This was what the frame longed for all day, that passion, the torrid thrill of being held in front of the lamp and that jealous tart the bottle as. The picture frame gazed back, reflecting and memorizing every quirk of the owner’s face.

And when the man turned to the bottle for comfort after, murmuring his pet name for the frame, “Tycho,” the frame shivered and fell over from the betrayal.


	14. Praxis/Ethos

Praxis hesitated at the sound, but opened the door. Ethos sucked in a fast breath, trying to calm himself from his crying, hiding it while Praxis had been in the shower. Praxis padded across the room in just his towel. Not the best time for it, but he’d left his clothes when he went to shower.

“You ok?” he asked, stopping short of Ethos’ bunk. Managed to catch him when Ethos all but fell into his arms, sobbing and clinging to him.

“I can’t,” Ethos sobbed.

“You can,” Praxis murmured back, rubbing his navigator's back.


	15. Cain/Abel/Keeler

“K-Keeler?” Abel gasped, twisting towards the light touch.

Blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back, he knelt on the mattress, Cain and Keeler circling, quiet except for soft murmurs and dirty laughs. A sure hand tipped his chin up, the tip of someone’s cock grazing his lips.

“Suck, princess,” Cain ordered, dropping to kneel behind Abel, one hand in his hair and one hand on his ass, Keeler’s breathy moan as Abel took him almost drowning out Cain’s own gritted moan as he pushed into Abel.


	16. Deimos/Encke

“What took you so long, baby?” Encke murmured, sliding his hand up Deimos’ thigh as the little fighter slipped into bed next to him.  “That navigator of yours throw another tantrum?”

Deimos shrugged under Encke’s hands, letting him help Deimos out of his shirt, sighing as Encke pressed soft lips to his belly.

“Little brat could use a good spanking,” Encke said, pulling Deimos down to him, Deimos smirking. Phobos had already gotten his spanking; that was why Deimos was late.


	17. Praxis/Deimos

Deimos shivered as Praxis’ hands traced his scars, alternately warm and cool where the skin lost sensation.

“Where did you get all these?” Praxis whispered.

Deimos just shrugged against Praxis’ chest, tucking closer into the warm curve of his arm. Didn’t matter who’d done it, if it meant lying there with Praxis’ broad hands stroking his back, tracing out the map of his life, of everything he’d done and everywhere he was going to go. Hopefully with Praxis there with him the rest of the way.


	18. Porthos/Cain

“Say it,” Porthos snarled, shoving Abel’s stupid mouthy fighter harder against the wall. Twisted his arm for good measure.

“Go fuck yourself,” Cain snarled back. “Or maybe get your little snot-nosed friend to show you how, if you can’t figure it out on your own.”

Porthos growled, twisting Cain around to face him, shoving a knee between the fighter’s thighs, surprised and throbbing harder when he felt Cain’s cock press against his thigh.

“Or maybe I’ll show you,” Cain sneered.


	19. Ethos/Deimos

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to medical?” Ethos fretted, wrapping the cut with gauze.

Deimos smiled, pushing curly hair out of Ethos’ face, ducking to look him in the eye.  Ethos glanced at him through his lashes, chewing his lip.

“You’re sure?” he asked again, but leaned into it before Deimos even kissed him, melting and soft, a better pain killer than anything medical would have given him, even if poor Ethos had almost fainted at the sight of Deimos sewing up his own stitches.


End file.
